


Not Fading

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Death Big Bang [6]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Apocalypse, Big Bang Challenge, Community: whedonland, Deathfic, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e22 Not Fade Away, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: 028. Handcuffs<br/>W/C: 221</p>
    </blockquote>





	Not Fading

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 028. Handcuffs  
> W/C: 221

A hoard of demons and monsters was heading her way, and Faith wasn't going to be sidetracked by two dopy black and whites trying desperately to gain some semblance of control in a world going to hell. She had seen the same thing in Sunnydale, as the First became more powerful, and damned if it wasn't happening here, now, in the big city.

Faith took the opportunity to clock her captor with her elbow, and then kick his partner upside the chin. That done, Faith quickly ripped her hands apart, breaking the light handcuffs with ease. She looked around for weapons and only found a few guns in the patrol car. Frustrated, she took on her fighting pose, feeling the broken shackles sliding around her wrists.

This wouldn't be the first time she entered a fight weaponless, and once she killed a few of the demons heading her way, she could just take theirs. As fire lit up the sky, Faith guessed that there were a few hundred monsters heading her way.

Angel wasn't having himself an apocalypse without letting her get a little action in. This might be the night that she died, but Faith wasn't going down without a fight, and without taking a few dozen of these losers down with her. Balling up her fists again, Faith charged.


End file.
